Brok
Brok is a character in ''God of War'' (2018). He is a Dwarf, along with his brother Sindri. The pair were responsible for forging Thor’s hammer, Mjölnir, and Kratos' axe, Leviathan, which formerly belonged to Laufey. Sindri and Brok help Kratos and Atreus during their adventure and serve as comic relief. In their forge, they can improve weapons and equipment, so long as they are given the necessary materials. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Brokkr (Old Norse "the one who works with metal fragments; blacksmith", anglicized Brokk) is a dwarf and the brother of Eitri or Sindri. According to Skáldskaparmál, Loki had Sif's hair, Freyr's ship Skíðblaðnir and Odin's spear Gungnir fashioned by the Sons of Ivaldi. Loki boasted greatly of all the things that the Sons of Ivaldi could create. In addition, he also boasted that the other dwarves could not create anything beautiful or useful. Brokkr, who was in Asgard at the time, declared that his brother Eitri could make things far more beautiful and useful than the Sons of Ivaldi. Brokkr bet his head with that of Loki that his brother Eitri could make things with better craftsmanship than Skíðblaðnir or Gungnir. While Eitri used magic in a forge that was extremely hot, Brokkr worked the bellows so that the fire would not cool down nor get too hot for the magic. While making the boar Gullinbursti, a gadfly, often thought to be Loki himself, came and bit Brokkr on the hand. Brokkr was not disturbed though and kept blowing into the fire. While making the golden arm ring Draupnir the gadfly came again and bit Brokkr, this time in the neck but Brokkr kept on blowing. Finally, while making the hammer Mjölnirthe gadfly bit Brokkr on the eye this time. This temporarily caused Brokkr to stop blowing. That brief stoppage of blowing into the fire caused Mjölnir's handle to become shorter than it should have been. Because of this, Thor had to wear the iron gauntlets Járngreipr to handle it. Eitri succeeded in making the golden ring Draupnir, the golden-bristled boar Gullinbursti and the hammer Mjölnir. These objects were judged by the gods to be superior and Brokkr won the bet. However, Loki did not allow him to take his head as doing so would have damaged his neck which was not included in the bet. In lieu of this, Brokkr sewed Loki's lips so that Loki would not brag until the thread came out. Personality Although Brok is harmless, he is often rude and ill-mannered. He frequently swears at Kratos and Atreus, even giving his beast of burden the name "fucking gratitude". He also rivals his brother in forging skills. His personality is the opposite of his brother Sindri, who is polite and somewhat cowardly. Despite his crude attitude, he is generally good-natured. He shows genuine concern when Kratos returns to his forge without Atreus and assists him by imbuing Kratos' Blades of Chaos with the winds of Helheim. However, he is somewhat irritated when Atreus tries to get him and his brother back on good terms. Brok also finds Atreus's sentimental and "softy" attitude annoying at times. Despite this, he was grateful to the boy for getting him and his brother to work together again. Brok does seem to have a particular interest in the works of foreign realms, as he immediately sensed Kratos's Blades of Chaos, saying he reeked of "foreign magick". He knew immediately that the blades were not from the Nine Realms and were something special, despite Kratos's reservations on using the blades, to begin with. Like his brother, although not at the same extent, Brok expresses regret for forging Mjölnir for Thor, as the god used the weapon to slaughter the giants and commit other atrocities. Powers and Abilities Master inventor: Brok is a skilled inventor, especially in weaponry, armor and other war items. With the necessary materials, Brok can make or improve items for Kratos and Atreus. He and his brother, Sindri had created Mjölnir, one of the most powerful weapon in Norse mythology and Leviathan, a powerful magic axe with ice magic. Both weapons can go back into the owner's hand if they wanted. However, Brok personally prefers doing weapons and nothing small, delicate and precise like his brother. Magic: 'As a Dwarf, Brok can use magic very effectively. Mostly, he uses his magic to enter The Realms between Realms in order to enter any places in the nine worlds and make himself invisible. That explains why Brok and his shop can appear anywhere in all the realms without getting into any trouble or challenges. But it seems that it doesn't work on dragons. In addition, Brok can infuse his weapons with magic to make them more effective in combat. Trivia *Despite being dwarves, Brok and Sindri are still referred to as "the brothers", when the Hulder is an unrelated female species from Scandinavian folklore. **Atreus brings this up to Mimir at one point, and Mimir implies the reasons behind this are not suitable to tell a young child. *His brother Sindri claims that his skin was blued due to his blacksmithing silver metals with his bare hands, which resulted in him developing . **The real reason, however, was that he died while making the Leviathan, but Sindri managed to revive him, leaving his skin blue. *He and his brother were responsible for creating Thor's hammer, Mjölnir. Mimir claims that the two brothers were trying to make a name for themselves, but may have overdone it. The resulting destruction caused by Thor wielding the hammer they made started creating the rift between Brok and Sindri, which eventually evolved into a feud. *He and his brother shared a brand that they used to mark their work, including the Leviathan and Mjölnir. When the two went their separate ways, they split the brand down the middle and each took half. Once reunited, they created a new brand. *Along with Sindri, Brok knew of Faye's true nature as a Giant, as well as Atreus' status as a half-Giant. *Brok is noticeably shorter than his brother. *Brok is not allowed back in Alfheim because of swearing, and something that Atreus is not old enough for to hear. *To comfort Kratos about his ill son, Brok claims to have once accidentally decapitated himself and says he's "no worse for wear". *In response to a tweet asking who's your favorite LGBT character in games, Cory Barlog responded with "Brok". de:Brok Gallery Brok Codex.jpg|Brok (Codex) Brothers unite .jpg|Two Brothers unite with one another. 3f851488a2a853e3f1ab2fea45917321b9d93cb0_hq.jpg Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:God of War (2018) Category:Males Category:Norse Mythology Category:Living Characters Category:Dwarves